Just One Date, Please?
by Mityay
Summary: All Shuichi Shindou wants is a date, but his lover, Eiri Yuki, just isn't that kind of guy. 1-1-10: Discontinued until further notice, sorry!
1. Seduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION, MAKI MURAKAMI DOES!!**

NOTE: Please correct my spelling errors, I'm not really an expert speller, we all make mistakes now and then, and please correct my punctuation if it's wrong… And rated M for swears and sex.

**CHAPTER** **ONE- SUDUCTION**

"Please Yuki!" Begged 19-year-old Shuichi Shindou. Lead singer of the new band Bad Luck.

"For God sakes you damn brat, no!" Growled 23-year-old Eiri Uesugi, the best selling romance novelist.

Eiri and Shuichi we're fighting, again. This time about a date, all Shuichi wanted from Eiri was a simple date, even a walk at the park would satisfy him! Anything, he was desperate… But then, an idea struck him! One of those rare occasions. His idea? Seduction.

Shuichi dashed out of the study and to their bedroom closet, the one with the slutty clothes. Shuichi choose a tight bubble-gum pink tank top that hugs his upper body, matching shorts, his thong, and of course, his traditional cat ears.

With that done and over with, Shuichi crept out of their sex-lair and back to Eiri's study. Outside the, door Shuichi was putting on the final touches he wiped away his devilish grin and stretched out his arm for the door knob. He then slyly creeping into the study and crawled under Eiri's desk (surprisingly Eiri didn't notice)

Shuichi's hand lingered up the rapidly typing novelist's slim legs and up to his crotch. Then, he began to notice… To late though, he was already becoming hard as a rock. Shuichi's hand then reached the zipper of Eiri's slacks, but came back down when he noticed the bulge in his lovers pants, not long later did his devilish grin re-appear.

Eiri's typing then stopped as soon as Shuichi removed his hand from his zipper, Eiri KNEW what was going on, Shuichi was obviously trying to seduce him. So he then spoke up.

"So you're THAT desperate?" Eiri commented thoughtfully, also at the same time trying to hide a smirk. _Damn it_ Shuichi cursed in his mind. Eiri soon slung the bubbly teen over his left shoulder, and off to their _'sex lair'._

Shuichi not taking long to notice where Yuki was carrying him off to. A smaller version of his devil-like grin. Next thing he knew he was tossed onto the bed.

Yuki's hand traveled up Shuichi's stomach to then reach the pink tank top Shuichi wore, Eiri the 'Sex God' yanked it off with ease. He rose his head to meet Shuichi's, planting a kiss on his tender peach-pink lips, licking Shuichi's bottom lip begging for an entrance Shuichi obeyed his master.

Their tongues clashed with each others, Shuichi then let out a moan of pleasure. They then separated their lips and gasped in unison. Eiri then began to plant small kisses from Shuichi's forehead, then cheek, chin, then stopped at his neck and began to nibble at his sensitive skin, leaving a trail of red marks, causing Shuichi to gasp each time.

"Nngh..!" Was all Shuichi could say. With that, Yuki tore off his and his lovers clothes and tossed them to them side not really giving a damn where they'd end up.

Eiri jerked his fingers into his lovers mouth, Shuichi began licking at them. When wet enough, Eiri removed them from his mouth, and into his tiny lovers ass-hole.

"Augh!" Was Shuichi reply as Eiri began to do a scissoring motion with his middle and index finger, then soon added his ring finger. Once Eiri thought there was enough room, he thrusted his member inside.

"Ahh!" Shuichi was such a little whore. Soon Eiri began jerking in and out at rapid speeds causing Shuichi to whimper.

"Yuki _huff _I'm going to _huff _cum!" As Shuichi just finished his sentence, he did what was predicted. As it happened Shuichi cried out to Yuki. No long after, Eiri also did cum. Then, he removed his member from Shuichi's anus, planted a kiss on Shuichi's lip, got dressed and walked away leaving Shuichi breathless. _Damn it! _Shuichi cursed to himself. _I'll defiantly get him sometime!_

****

Love it, hate it? Please review, this is my first Fan Fiction! No flames please, I'm so naughty, making them have sex in the first chapter… By the way, I'm looking for an editor so if you want to, all you have to do is ask! Thanks for reading, one more thing, if you have any idea's please tell me them!!


	2. Strawberry Pocky and Fights

Sorry fort the slow update, we've been having lots of thunderstorms, and it's Summer Vacation! Enjoy!! And sorry, there's probably some OOC-ness…

DISCLAIMER- If I owned Gravitation, why the hell would I be writing a _fan _fiction_?!_

**CHAPTER 2- Strawberry Pocky and Fights**

Shuichi sat in an Indian position thinking of a new plan, since his last one failed miserably. Well he wasn't _actually _thinking of an idea, he was more like he was thinking about his cravings, _I need some strawberry pocky…_

"Damn it, this isn't the time to think about cravings!!" Yelling that made a quite pissed-off Eiri stomp out of his 'study' (Shuichi thought of it more like a lair).

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Barked the pissed-off novelist.

"Um… Thinking" Whispered the pink-haired teen, noticing how pissed Eiri actually was piercing holes through Shuichi with his dagger eye's, guessing what would happen next.

"Brat, whenever you think there's **NEVER **a good out come, sodon't think!" Everyone who's met Shuichi knows there's never a good out come when he thinks, especially in this type of situation.

After a streak of silence Eiri stamped out of the room and back to his study, that was the signal for Shuichi to continue 'thinking'. _I need to see Hiro, now…_

At Hiro's House

Shuichi stood face-to-face with a quiet tired Hiro, his hair was going in all directions, bags under his eyes. Shuichi _really _didn't want to know what was the matter (most likely that even he himself knew that Hiro was just tired from staying up way to late).

"Hiya!!" Shuichi shouted in his oh-so bubbly voice, attempting to make Hiro not look like a fucking living corpse… Though he looked even worse.

"Oh… Hey Shuichi… Come in…" Replied Hiro after letting out a yawn and scratching his head… Boy did he look like shit…

Shuichi stepped into the small apartment, which didn't really have much room since there we're note's to songs of theirs (and Suguru's, but no one really gives a damn about him).

"Hiro, I was wondering… But do you by any chance have any strawberry pocky?" Trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"Is that all you came here for?" Hiro was beginning to get pissed, since it was about midnight and he had just woken up.

"Well sue me! I could be at home having sex with Yuki! But _no _I decided to come here and visit you!! You should be grateful God damn it!" Shuichi was lying right through his teeth, he didn't come for Hiro, he for a fact came just for the pocky.

"Sure you did…" Hiro said sarcastically, and handed him the strawberry pocky before pushing Shuichi through the door.

Back At Yuki's and Shuichi's

Eiri heard the door slam shut, followed by the usual "YUKI! I'M HOME!". _Kuso (1)! _Yuki though to himself. _Why couldn't that baka stay out a bit longer? _He was almost finished his new novel.

_Clack… _Was all Eiri heard before seeing a pink haired brat standing in the door-way.

"Omaesan (2) Yuki!!" Bursted his annoying yet very kawaii (3) very and aisubeki (4) lover

"Will you quiet down?!" Barked Eiri, then noticing it came out crueler then he wanted.

"Gomen (5), Yuki" Whispered Shuichi, looking down at his own feet beginning to tear up.

"Urusai, Kono Bakayaro! (6)" Said Eiri in normal monotone voice. Not meaning exactly what he had just said. He never meant to hurt his lover's feelings, which also caused Shuichi to breakdown crying ever so harder.

_What have I done…? _Yuki questioned himself mentally. _Shuichi doesn't disserve to be treated like this, and I want to take him on a date, but the he'll ask me if I love him and I just don't want to admit it to him that I do because then shit will happen…_

Shuichi ran into the living room, still in tears. _Why is Yuki such a ketsunoana _(7) _to me?!_

"Youknowwhat?!Ookiosewada(8) Yuk!!" Shuichi practically screamed out loud. But then, Eiri emerged from his study… _Shit_!

"What the fuck did you just say about me?!"

"Uh… Nothing, Yuki…" Whispered Shuichi, trying to think of a excuse so he wouldn't get kicked out of ama (9) like romance novelist's house.

_Heh, I can't believe I actually considered to have a date with _him. Eiri thought to himself, and then Eiri punched Shuichi across the face.

"OUT!!"

•To Be Continued•

Sorry for using so many Japanese word… Here's the translation

Dictionary

Kuso- Shit

Omaesan- Hey. Yes, most people think _oi _means hey, but it actually means nephew… But maybe they both mean hey… Either way that's what it means.

Kawaii- Pretty, cute, lovely, charming, dear, darling. But in this case it means cute.

Aisubeki- Lovable

Gomen- Sorry

Urusai, Kono Bakayaro- Shut up you noisy idiot!

Ketsunoana- Asshole

Ookiosewada- Up yours

Ama- Bitch

And thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and added to alerts. AND thanks especially for to those people who added me to their favorite author! (You know who you are )

Want to know what annoys me? The fact that the fan fiction looks longer on Microsoft Works Word Processor then on the internet! That's what! It just pisses me off, I want to write long chapters, and I think I do until I post the damn thing!! sigh Please R & R! I'll love you forever if you do! And you'll get a bonus cookie if it's not a flame! And if you don't like cookies… Then you better be allergic to them, or if you just don't like them… Then you're mad person!!


	3. Only Hope

**Finally! Chapter 3! I lie when I say I'll update soon… LIAR! I'm sorry… It's because I have a case of shiver writers block!! Idea's are open! Any who… thank you to those who review the last chapter! And sorry for the cliffy! CHAPTER 3!! YEAH! P.S. When reading this chapter, in the beginning you may think it'll be Hiro x Shuichi, it'll most certainly not be! I hate that pairing! Almost as much as I hate Tohma!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravitation, the original story plot by Maki Murakami (I'm always changing my disclaimer)**

**Chapter 3- Only Hope**

Weeping silently outside in the freezing cold in nothing more then a tank top and tight shorts that hugged his bottom, Shuichi couldn't believe what he had just said moments earlier out loud about his dearly beloved 'angelic' lover.

"YUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKIIIIIII!!" Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'M _hiccup _SORRY!!" Knowing his lover ignored his pathetic cry of sorrow. _He'll get over it soon… For now I guess I'll have to stay at Hiro's place until Yuki get's over the fight…_

Shuichi, still wiping his salty tears off of his cold face, walked bare foot down the crowded autumn sidewalks of Tokyo city. His feet already knew the way to Hiro's, since this is most obviously _not _the first time this has happened. But at the same time, he suddenly had a brain flash, new lyrics.

_**Verse 1: **__There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I try to write over and over again._

_I'm awake in_

_the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again_

_**Chorus: **__So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know you're my_

_Only Hope……_

_**Verse 2: **__Sing to me the song of the stars._

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._

_When it feels like my dreams are_

_So far, sing to me the plans that you have for me over again_

_**Chorus: **__So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours._

_I know now you're my_

_Only Hope……_

_**Verse 3: **__I give you my destiny._

_I'm giving you all of me._

_I want your symphony._

_Singing in all that I am._

_At the top of my lungs,_

_I'm giving it back._

_**Chorus: **__So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours (I pray)_

_To be only yours I know now you're my_

_Only Hope…… _(1)

Eiri Uesugi was in fact, his only hope. For love, and life, because…

火災の中心で作られ、 コマンドの炎することはできません。 燃焼、双晶一緒に、 愛は、強制的、飼いならされていない。 それの引力… (2)

Shuichi was another victim of love, he was love struck. No doubt about it.

**At Hiro's**

_Thud, thud, thud_ Shuichi knocked on Hiro's apartment door waiting impatiently.

"Hiro, open up God damn it!!" Shuichi cried into the door. As he did so he heard some racket on the other side, and also noticed the door was unlocked. _NOW I know…! _So Shuichi opened the to see a butt naked Hiro having ass sex with Suguru.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Screamed Shuichi causing Suguru and Hiro to practically go deaf.

"AHH!" Yelped the naked band mates in unison.

"Ummm… Uhhh… I better leave…" Sheepishly said Shuichi.

**-Outside-**

_Fucking great! Now where the hell am I going to go?! _

(1)- Song title: _Only Hope _by: _Mandy Moore, _and yes, I am very well aware that Mandy Moore is for a fact a girl.

(2)- _The Heart Is Made Of Fire._

_You Can't Command The Flames_,

_Burning, Twinned Together_

_Love Is A Force, Untamed._

_It's Gravitation…_

Quote from _Gravitation: Voice of Temptation _if you want to write it down ask me and I'll put it in my Gaia journal (my user is Nami Jeevas)

I have a serious case of writers block ( So please people give a idea or a few… And I'm truly sorry for the short chapter… It's almost one in the fucking morning… But I DID start writing this at like uh… Around eleven… So I wrote it all in one day… And… AL1998 says… R & R!! Thanks for reading this chapter! And thanks for you who reviewed the last chapter (did I already say that??) it makes me happy to know that people re actually reading my fan fiction! Chow!!

P.S. I'm special


	4. The Impossible Is Possible

Sorry for the wait (well, not half as long as the wait for chapter 2, but this is chapter 4!)! I got a pointer from AnagumaConscience (did I spell it right?), and it said to not put foot notes and just put the translations and stuff at the beginning… Well… I try… I've got reasons why I don't (which none of you care about)… AND Thank you dbskxsuju and Obsession No Es Amor for the ideas… Enough babbling and on to the story!

Wait… **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravitation (no shit) Maki Murakami does! (If I did, EX volume 2 would be out)**

**CHAPTER 4- Operation Break Into Pissy Romance Novelist's House**

"This idea, how are we going to pull it off?" Shuichi whispered to his manager, _K-san _as he preferred to be called. Standing at a whopping of 6'3, blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes, this gun loving American was a mastermind for coming up with plans such as this one. The plan? It was to break into the pissy romance novelist's house, duh! But the problem was that they had to make their way into the house without making a single sound. (Which was a terrible problem, since K usually settle for grenades.)

"So, the problem is, how the FUCK are we suppose to reach the fifth floor?"

"Well it's pretty simple, you-"

"With**out** making a sound."

"Maybe if you'd stop cutting my the fuck off I could tell you!"

"ANYWAYS, you-"

"Me?! Why just me, why not us, or we?! WHY JUST **ME**?!"

"Shuichi…"

"Sorry…"

"**SO**, first, _we _have to hack into the security system of the apartment, which is the easy part."

"The _easy _part?!"

"SHUT THE **FUCK** UP SHUICHI!!"

"Shit…"

"So, all we have to do is open the pad and cut the right wires to shut down the security system. For phase to, the sort-of tricky part, depending on how you look at it… Is getting past the clerks at the main desk. For that I shall distract them and-"

"How?!"

"…Shuichi…" K-san grumbled while gritting his teeth.

"One more time and you'll be lucky to see tomorrow!"

"…Fuck…"

"AND you sneak by and climb into the air vents, and to undo it, you simply have to pull it out, and you know the rest from there, correct…?"

"Yes sir!" Shuichi said while saluting to K, army style of course.

"…And how do you know this'll work?"

"How do you know Shuichi is your real name?"

"Because it's on my birth certificate…"

"…Oh shut up!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"What the fuck?! How the hell did 'K' talk me into doing this shit?! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIS GUNS!" Muttered the angry as fucking hell bubble gum haired vocalist of Bad Luck and 'lover' of the famous and sexy romance novelist, Eiri Yuki.

Shindou Shuichi was in a skin tight air vent in his lover's apartment building. "Shit! I forgot the map that Mr. K was suppose to give me! Oh well…"

Shuichi would be screaming Yuki at the top of his lungs (which was very, very, deafening), but he decided not to, since _he _was trying not to make any loud noises so he could get into Eiri's quiet large (hah, little sex joke if you know what I mean.) apartment. Then, suddenly and magically, Shuichi found Eiri's apartment! (lover instincts, probably. He's just that special).

Taking the screw driver out of his back pocket and putting it to the screw, turning it slowly so he would not make a single sound. Finally, he got to the final screw and slowly, even slower than when he was un-screwing the vent, he removed the that small barrier that was keeping he and 'his' Yuki away from each other, but then… He dropped the 'barrier'! _Clash, clash, clash. _"Shit!!" Said Shuichi to loudly.

_xxxxxxx Eiri P.O.V. xxxxxxx_

_Damn it… He'd usually be back here right now… Heh… Back here… Yeah… Did something happen to him? No that's redi- _Clash! Went the air vent's window-like barrier thingy ma bob.

"What the fuck was that sound… It sounded like it was coming from the bed room… _Our _bedroom…" Muttered the famous Japanese romance novelist.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Oh fuck bunnies!" Shuichi heard Eiri's feet pitter pattering against the hard wood floor of his apartment's hall way. So he sprawled on the floor and on over to the closest hiding spot, the closet, and just in the nick of time he made it safely, and un-noticed into the rectangular closet.

_Errrrrrt, _went the cherry wood door of their bed room, causing the pink haired lover to stiffen in his position, and also to gulp silently. _What if he finds me in here?!_ Thought the baka in the closet. As the closet door slid open, revealing a blank faced Yuki.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Screamed Shuichi at the top of his lungs while in the process of glomping his long time lover. While Eiri still had a 'What the fuck are you doing in my fucking closet' type of look graced on his beautiful face, yet tired face, since he stayed up all night worry about his pink haired baka, cutie pie, industrcutablely cute, maniac of a nineteen year old lover. Who was **still **on top of him.

Yuki Eiri roughly pushed his lover off of him. "What the fuck are you doing in my fucking closet?!" Grumbled at still exhausted Eiri.

"YAY! LONGEST TIME FOR YOU TO NOT SHOVE MY AWAY!!" Screamed Shuichi as if he had just not heard a single word Eiri Uesugi just said, even though he just heard him crystal clearly, not wanting to answer the question as he prayed for Eiri Yuki to totally forget what he had just said a minute ago, not even.

"Answer the damn question, you damn brat!" Yuki said in a monotone voice, slightly raising his voice.

Clearing his throat, Shuichi relied. "Erm… Well, K and I had a… Uh… Plan, and it was to get in here with**out **you noticing, as you can see it was a total epic failure, because I wanted to be with you Yuki! And thus that is why I'm am here! So pleeeeaaaasssseeeeeee Yuki let me stay! I will be **extra **good in bed" Winking while saying the last part of the sentence.

"Fine. You can stay…"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Ask me again and it will be no."

"YAAAAY! YUKI IS LETTING ME STAY!! Hey… That rhymed!" Yelled Shuichi loud enough for people to hear him from Tokyo City to Waltham.

"So, Shuichi… About the ending of the…" Mumbled Eiri seductively as Shuichi giggled while nudging Yuki Eiri's arm.

"Sure thing."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Eiri removed Shuichi's black zipper up vest to reveal his chest and stomach, and slowly inched forward to suck his nipple.

"Nya…. Y-y-yuki… Eh… Stop it!" Shuichi said while groaning, moaning, and squirming around on the large king sized bed.

Eiri completely ignored Shuichi while making his left hands way down Shuichi's stomach and to the zipper of his kaprees, and slowly pulling it down epically, to reveal a thong (how do I know he wears a thong? Just look at EX volume 1's cover closely). Eiri snickered at the sight of his lover's erected member.

"Yuki!" Moaned Shuichi with pleasure while slightly embarrassed, even though he and Eiri 'make love' almost every night. Shuichi unbuttoned Yuki Eiri's shirt and unzipped his midnight black pants, and pulled both off, while still panting.

Eiri gripped Shuichi's member and shifted it out of the material barrier, and began pumping it until pre-cum began to seep out.

"Yuki! P-please… P-put it in me…!"

"Hmph…" Was all Eiri said as he slipped his fingers into his lover's mouth. Shuichi's well trained tongue danced along them. Eiri then pulled them out and made his way down to his lover's hole, then stuck his left index finger in slowly, then his middle finger, and then, finally his ring finger and began to do a scissoring gesture with his fingers to widen the hole.

He slowly stuck his member inside, then slowing began to move, he began to move faster and faster until…

"Y-yuki… I'm g-gonna c-cum… AH!" Said Shuichi as he came onto his and Yuki Eiri's stomach and chest, and not to long after that, Yuki also came and then pulled out, soon to lay next to Shuichi, taking deep breaths with him and panting.

_xxx_ To Be Continued _xxx_

_- Sorry, I have no idea how the fuck to spell that, and since Microsoft Works Word Processor is such a douche bag it doesn't have the correct spelling. How do I know? I know because all the suggestions have nothing close to the pronunciation of it, that's how I know._

_Yay! Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, please R & R, and not flames… It's hot enough here. Plus, this is probably my longest (Hah, longest) chapter yet! Whee!_


	5. Quick Note

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated _Just One Date, Please? _in a while. I've started a new fan fiction though! It's called _True Love at First Sight, I hope you guys check that one out too! But thank you all for baring with me, or else I'd be a total epic failure. Plus, it's also a Gravitation fan fiction! Yay! So please read it and review (It'll keep you entertained). Whoever reviews gets a cookie!!_


End file.
